Psych xmas
by Rose A. Storm
Summary: oneshots of how our resident psychic spends the holidays.
1. The Christmas Concert

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's note: A series of Psych Christmas stories revolving around our favorite Psychic and Junior detective.

1: The Christmas Concert

Shawn found Juliet huddled in the corner of the supply room. He sat down next to her. They sat in silence for awhile. Shawn broke the silence.

"This is a nice closet." Shawn said. Jules rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Shawn?"

"I was looking for you. Why are you hiding in the closet?"

"I'm not hiding."

"Then, what are you doing?" Juliet looked into his hazel eyes. She couldn't help but tell the truth.

"I have to sing a solo at my church's Christmas concert."

"Nervous? Huh?"

"Yea."

"Don't worry, you'll be great."

"No, I won't."

"In that case picture the audience in their underwear."

"That won't help."

"How about I come and see you?" Juliet got quiet and then she laughed.

"What?"

"Sorry, I suddenly got a picture of you in your underwear." Shawn blushed. "But I wouldn't be able to do it if you were there."

"Ok."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shawn walked into the church. He was carrying a dozen red roses. He found a stood in the back. Juliet came out wearing a short red dress. Her hair was like an angel's. She began to sing.

"O Come All Ye Faithful Joyful and triumphant, O come ye, O come ye to Bethlehem. Come and behold Him, Born the King of Angels;  
O come, let us adore Him, O come, let us adore Him, O come, let us adore Him, Christ the Lord.

O Sing, choirs of angels, Sing in exultation, Sing all that hear in heaven God's holy word. Give to our Father glory in the Highest;  
O come, let us adore Him, O come, let us adore Him, O come, let us adore Him, Christ the Lord.

O come, let us adore Him, O come, let us adore Him, O come, let us adore Him, Christ the Lord."

She finished her song. She looked around the church. She spotted Shawn standing in the back, hands behind his back, smiling at her. She came over to him.

"Hi."

"Hi. I thought I told you not to come."

"I couldn't let you do this on your own." Shawn said. He pulled the flowers out from behind his back. "These are for you."

"Oh, Shawn. Thanks."

"You were great. You have a beautiful voice." Juliet smiled. "Can I give you a ride home?"

Jules took the helmet out of his hands and put it on. They drove off into the night.


	2. Making cookies

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

2: Making Cookies

Juliet was running around her kitchen trying to get things ready for her family dinner. They were coming and she had too much to do. The door bell rang. Juliet answered the door.

"Shawn? What are you doing here?"

"A little birdie told me that you needed help."

"How do you do that?" She laughed letting him by.

"Psychic, Jules."

"Right."

"So what did you need help with?"

"Shawn do you know anything about cooking?"

"Sure." Shawn said grabbing a bag of flour and dumping it into a bowl. He dumped some eggs and water and sugar. Then, he mixed it together. Jules was making some of the other food she didn't notice the mess that Shawn was creating. She looked over at him. Her jaw dropped.

Shawn had floor over everything including himself. He was looking at the pile of crumbly dough in front of him. Jules tried not to laugh.

"That didn't work as I planned."

"Shawn, you made a mess." Jules said. "You put too much flour in here." She laughed.

"Oh, you think that's funny." Shawn said picking up a handful of dough. He threw it at her. It hit her in the chest. Shawn laughed.

"Oh, it's on now." Juliet said grabbing an egg. She threw it at Shawn. It hit him in the shoulder.

They both grabbed a weapon. Shawn had a bag of sugar. Jules had the bag of flour. They opened them and threw them at each other. This started a food fight.

Jules family had come in. They were looking for her. They heard laughter coming from the kitchen. They followed the noise.

Jules picked up a pineapple. "Shawn Matthew Spencer, put down the frosting or the pineapple dies."

"Easy now. No one has to get hurt." Shawn said throwing his hands up. "Just sit the pineapple down slowly."

"You first. I have food to make and a mess to clean before my parents get here."

"Give me the pineapple." Shawn said. "It's just a pineapple it doesn't have to get hurt."

"What the hell is going on in here?" Her father yelled.

"Dad!" Juliet said. "Your early."

"Princess, what's going on?"

"Oh, you know. The annual food fight." Jules said. "Mom. Dad. This is Shawn."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"You two should get cleaned up. We'll take care of the rest." Her mom said.


End file.
